Gabby's Pokémon HeartGold Wedlocke Adventure!
by PokemonFan96
Summary: A young teenage girl sets out on an adventure that is fated to be the biggest of her life. On this adventure, she meets many different kinds of Pokémon and just as she develops a close bond to these Pokémon, they too develop a close bond to each other. Her adventure will be filled with fun times, sad times, infuriating times, and exciting times. Join her as her adventure unfolds!
1. Wedlocke Rules

This story is going to be centered around the idea of something known as a WEDLOCKE CHALLENGE. IF YOU ARE FAMILIAR WITH A WEDLOCKE CHALLENGE AND THE RULES, SKIP THIS CHAPTER. Seriously, it's not even a Chapter of the story. It just explains the rules. If you are unfamiliar with a Wedlocke Challenge, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND you watch a video on YouTube from the user Marriland. He is the creator of this Challenge, which is a variant of a Nuzlocke Challenge. On his channel, you can watch a video containing all the rules of a Wedlocke. I will explain the rules below, but the video he has on his channel really is more helpful. If you don't already know the rules, you need to watch this video or you are going to be very will be the only time I explain the rules of a Wedlocke. If I did that, it'd be unrealistic. Instead, I'll be adapting the rules in the story in a way that makes it actually feel like a story and not just a set of rules.

RULES OF A WEDLOCKE CHALLENGE

1. If a Pokémon faints, it is considered dead. You may not use it anymore. You can choose to either box it or release it in the game. For story purposes, the Pokémon will actually die to, again, make it be more realistic.

2. You may only catch the first Pokemon you encounter in an area.

For example, if I walk onto Route 31 and encounter a Bellsprout, I can either catch that Bellsprout or kill it. If I kill it, then I may not catch any other Pokémon on Route 31. Because I am doing a Wedlocke, however, I will have to make exceptions to this rule. You'll understand in just a bit.

These are the two standard rules for Nuzlockes. The following are the rules Marriland has in place that I will be playing by.

3. I must nickname all Pokémon.

4. Pokémon fight in pairs and may only fight within that pair.

Let's say I begin with Cyndaquil and it is a male. If I obtain Poke Balls and go onto Route 29, I need to catch a female since Cyndaquil is male. These two Pokémon are now paired. Now, if I already have one pair, and nothing else, the next Pokémon I encounter can be either gender because it begins a new pair. So let's say I have Cyndaquil (Male) and Hoothoot (Female) paired. The next Pokémon may be male or female. Let's say I catch a female Caterpie. The next Pokémon must be a male. Essentially, when I have six Pokemon, I will have three males and three females. In battle, a pair can only switch between each other. So using the two pairs above, let's say Cyndaquil is fighting and a Water-type comes out. Obviously I do not want to leave Cyndaquil in against a Water-type, so I decide to switch out. HOWEVER, I can ONLY switch to Cyndaquil's partner, in this case Hoothoot. Now, if Cyndaquil in this situation were to die, I can still only switch to Hoothoot. Hoothoot must either kill Cyndaquil's killer or die alongside Cyndaquil. It's like Hoothoot is avenging Cyndaquil. Get it? Outside of battle, however, you can switch your party around freely. Now, if Cyndaquil were to die, that would mean I have a female Hoothoot that is unpaired. So, if I have a Pokemon in the PC that is eligible (meaning it would need to be male). If I don't have a male, I'd have to wait until I encounter a new eligible Pokémon. I will be playing with Dupes Clause.

5. Pokémon may not be deposited into the PC or taken out of the PC unless needed for a pair or HMs. I can release a Pokemon if I want to, but it'll count as a death and it's a bit of a jerk move and a stupid move considering how challenging this is. This is to prevent a pair from being broken by anything other than death.

Now, obviously I will not have my character in this story state all these rules. These are the rules I will be playing with, as I literally am playing HeartGold Version with these rules and basically writing this story as I go along. It will replicate my playthrough of HeartGold. So anytime I in my game catch a new Pokémon, the character in my story will catch that same new Pokémon. I'm going to adopt it as a story though, so even though I may run into fifty Rattata before I find a Pokémon elligible for a pair because of Dupes Clause, I won't write that into the story obviously.

Phew! Lots of explaining. Again, this post explains the rules to the best of my abilities in text form, but PLEASE watch Marriland's video explaining the rules, as he verbally articulates them and it is much easier to understand.

**CREDIT GOES TO MARRILAND FOR CREATING THIS CHALLENGE. **

**Link to Marriland's Channel on YouTube:** user/Marriland

**Link to video explaining Wedlocke rules: ** watch?v=hMZqwUbknLY

That may have been a little bit of a winded and pointless explanation but I wanted to make sure everyone is on the same page!

I hope you look forward to this story!


	2. The Beginning

"Gabby."

The first word I heard as I groggily stirred was my name. My mother was gently shaking my arm. Quite the façade for someone who doesn't know her.

"Just a few more minutes, Mom," I mumbled, the tiredness dripping from my words. "I'll be ready in fif-fif-fifteen minutes," I (probably falsely) promised, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Gabriella!" my mother said, her voice as sharp as a knife. "You will wake up right now." It may not be too evident, but my Mom has this intimidating voice that she uses. I'm usually quite the sarcastic individual but I can tell you, in all seriousness, that this voice is scarier and more fearsome than a pack of wild Ursaring.

Because of this reason, I immediately jumped out of bed and pulled on my usual clothes: a pair of blue jeans, a plain white T-shirt, and a dark blue shirt that cut off at the shoulders. I sat down on my bed and hastily pulled on socks and my favorite pair of white sneakers.

"Thank you," Mom trilled, a smile replacing the stern look she had had recently. "Breakfast will be ready in about five minutes and then…"

She paused and I didn't meet the face of Mom. I knew she wanted me to have fun on my impending journey and was happy for me. But I also knew she would miss me like crazy. I would miss her too, a lot, but I'll at least have Pokémon with me. She'll be alone . Mom may be a little insane, but I still love her and I want her to be happy, and I know she won't be happy with me gone, so I feel guilty about leaving to have such an incredible adventure.

"Mom…," I began, "I don't have to go."

"Yes you do," she breathed and she left my room. That was it. Mom rarely shows when she is upset but I was pretty sure she was close to tears and didn't want to shed them in front of me.

I sighed and stood up. I opened the door to the adjoining bathroom and walked in and dragged a brush through my wavy, dark brown hair. I deliberately took more time than usual brushing my teeth to give Mom time to gather herself. As I passed through my room, I grabbed my orange bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked backwards, my hand on the doorknob. My room is pretty plain but it's been my home for the past sixteen years. I looked at the white walls that were previously covered with posters of many different types of Pokémon. Seeing the walls blank really cemented the fact that I was leaving and it made me feel strangely empty. Why was I feeling this way about a room? As I pulled the door shut and heard the thud, I felt a feeling of finality.

I proceeded down the stairs and walked through the living room and into the kitchen where my mother was preparing two plates of food. She turned around and her face had a bright smile on it. Relief flooded throughout me as I realized she wasn't going to cry. She placed the two plates of food on the dining table and I sat down at a chair, setting my bag down next to the chair.

"Thanks Mom," I said gratefully. I was always hungry despite the fact that I'm pretty thin. If there was one thing I'd miss about home, it was Mom's cooking.

"Of course," she said. "So you must be excited. Starting your very own journey."

"I'm beyond excited," I replied truthfully. "I can't wait to finally have a Pokémon as a partner."

Some of you may be a little confused here. I keep mentioning this journey and I haven't explained it. To make a long story short, Professor Elm called Mom about a week ago and told her that he had an errand for me to run if I felt up to it. Mom didn't have a problem and I was willing so I decided to take him up on his offer. It turns out he wanted me to travel past Cherrygrove City, onto Route 30 to the house of Mr. Pokémon. Mr. Pokémon had contacted Elm and told him that he had made an astounding discovery.

Now anyone who knows of Mr. Pokémon knows that he is an eccentric old man that always talks about making new discoveries. Apparently, however, it was real this time. He told Elm that he really needed to see this discovery. Elm, unfortunately, only has one assistant with him at his laboratory to help him with his ongoing research of Pokémon, so he doesn't have time to travel to Route 30. That's where I came in.

Elm wanted me to travel to Mr. Pokémon and find out what this discovery was. And so it was that I set out onto Route 29 to make it to Cherrygrove City. And that's when _it _happened.

By _it_ I mean that a pack of wild Rattata and Pidgey attacked me. Neither of these Pokémon are particularly frightening alone but when you get them in a pack, they are actually quite dangerous. Something had made them particularly angry and the Rattata charged at me while the Pidgey dive-bombed me from the sky. Thankfully, they all were quite weak and only were able to Tackle me but you can probably imagine the pain. I stumbled back to Elm's lab with my arms waving wildly around me and slammed the door behind me when I was safely inside.

In retrospect, it was pretty foolish of Elm, my mother, and me to agree to me doing this favor – without me having a Pokémon. So Elm called Mr. Pokémon, explained what happened, and told him that this discovery of his would have to wait until I obtained a Pokémon. I asked Elm why he didn't get someone else to carry out the task and he told me that he had already promised me the chance of viewing all the sights along the way. Alright, Route 29 is pretty short, as is Route 30, and Cherrygrove City is really small. But living in New Bark Town is a real drag, and I would love a change of scenery.

But then we were presented with another problem: how was I to get a Pokémon? Elm didn't have any in his lab and there are no Poke Balls readily available in New Bark Town because there is no Mart. Elm, however, contacted a fellow Pokémon Professor: the world-renowned Professor Oak. He explained everything to Oak. Oak has had a lot of experience with sending teens out on new adventures and decided that he would help. He told Elm that he didn't want me to use just any Pokémon, however. He wanted me to use a special Pokémon, a rare one. Oak told Elm that he was going to find three Pokémon that he had in mind that would be perfect and that I could choose from the three. He didn't know how long it would take to get them and told Elm that he would contact him when he was sending them over. He also told Elm that he would be at Mr. Pokémon's at the same time I was, because as he had something he wanted to give me. He didn't give any details other than that I should pack and prepare for a very, very long adventure if I was ready for it. It took some convincing Mom but she eventually came around.

And so it was that last night Mom was woken up by a call from Elm stating that the Pokémon were sent over and that I could obtain one and set out tomorrow. She woke me last night after the call and told me I needed to pack. So I packed my orange bag and here we are the next morning.

"Are you sure you will be alright here at home Mom? I know this was kind of sprung on us less than a week ago."

"I'll be fine," Mom responded quickly with a warm smile. Mom _can_ be nice when she wants.

The next ten minutes were quiet. We finished our breakfast and I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag.

"I guess this is it," I muttered.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mom sighed, walking me to the door.

"I'll miss you Mom," I said. I'm not really the type to cry or get upset.

"I'll miss you too Gabby," she said, hugging me. When we broke apart, she opened the door and I stepped out into the bright sunlight. I looked back and waved. She waved back and then closed the door.

The moment the door closed, I breathed. I have to admit, I was glad that I had left home. As I said before, I need a change of scenery. I also was glad that I had said goodbye to Mom. Now I didn't have to worry about emotions, or being upset. Or so I thought.

How wrong I was.

I had no idea that I was about set out on the most emotional experience of my life.


	3. A New Friend

I walked quickly to Professor Elm's lab which is just a few paces away from my home. By the time I reached the door, I was practically running. I proceeded inside and then skidded to a halt. I saw Elm at the end of the narrow lab.

The place is pretty empty until you get halfway in. In the middle of the lab, there are several bookshelves with a very small opening in between two of them so you could reach the other side. Past the bookshelves was a small wooden table with a trash can next to it. On the table were three small Poke Balls. Poke Balls are spherical capsules, shiny and red on top and plain and white on the bottom, with a black line going around the middle and a grey button directly between the two halves.

Knowing one of these Poke Balls held my partner made me buzz with excitement.

I reached Elm who has his back to me and hadn't heard me come in.

"Excuse me Professor, but I'm here!"

Elm started and whipped around, papers spilling from his hands as he did so. Elm is tall, lanky. His light brown hair was messy and his half-moon spectacles were lopsided. He's always really busy, so I imagine that's why he's so frazzled all the time.

"You gave me quite a fright! I didn't hear you come in!" he breathed.

"Sorry Professor," I said, giving a small chuckle. "I'm just excited to start my adventure today."

Elm scrambled to pick up the papers he had dropped and said, "Yes, yes, I'm excited for you!" His voice was excited. Apparently the idea that a trainer from his hometown was about to start a journey with his help was pleasant to him.

Once he finished gathering the papers, he placed them on a desk behind him that had a computer on it. To the left of this desk was a large white machine. The top of it had a black rectangle with six spherical indentations.

"Now then," Elm asserted, adjusting his white lab cloak, "we need to give you a Pokémon!"

He walked over to the table and grabbed the first Poke Ball.

"Come on out!" he yelled, throwing the Ball in the air. The Ball stopped in midair and the two halves came apart, held together by a hinge. A beam of red light shot to the ground and formed the shape of a peculiar figure. The Ball then snapped shut and the light faded, leaving a small, four legged light green Pokémon. Around the neck of the Pokémon were dark green buds, set equidistant from each other. Most notably, however, was the large, dark green leaf sticking out of the top of the head of the Pokémon. Its large red eyes were glowing as it looked up at me.

"_Chika!_" the Pokémon cried, shaking its leaf.

"That's a Chikorita! It's so pretty!" I gazed at Chikorita, my mouth slightly open.

"Yes, it's a Grass-type Pokémon. It can be tough to use but it's well worth it if you raise it right," Elm informed me. "Next up."

Elm grabbed the next Poke Ball and released the Pokémon inside of it as well. This Pokémon was even smaller than Chikorita. It sat on two legs, each with a little claw, and had small, stubby arms. Its head, shaped like a sphere, sported closed eyes and a long snout. The top half of its body, head, and snout was covered with dark blue fur, the bottom with a creamy yellow. Its back had several red spots.

"_Cynda!_" it chimed, and gorgeous red and yellow flames erupted from the red spots on its back.

"A Cyndaquil! It's so cute!" I squealed.

"Yes, Cyndaquil is a Fire-type Pokémon. It's very easy to get along with and works well with its trainer in battle," Elm recited. "And finally…."

Elm grabbed the final Poke Ball and repeated the same process as before. This Pokémon was about the size of Chikorita and, like Cyndaquil, stood on two feet. It was a light blue color and resembled a crocodile. The back and long tail of the Pokémon were covered in long red spines. On its chest was a yellow pattern. Its eyes were the same shade of red as those of Chikorita.

"_Dile!_" The Pokémon opened its mouth very wide, revealing two teeth of its upper jaw and two rows of teeth on its lower jaw. It flailed its arms wildly and closed its eyes, overjoyed.

"A Totodile," I said simply.

Elm turned to look at me and said, "You didn't say how cute Totodile is!"

I coughed before responding, "Well, it is cute, but the other two are…well, adorable."

"And so is Totodile!" laughed Elm. "Just look at that face!" He reached his hand down to pat Totodile and it immediately chomped on his arm.

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOW!" shrieked Elm.

"Oh my goodness Professor, are you okay!?" I shouted over his shriek and Totodile's cries. "Professor!"

"Y-yes, I'm – ouch! – fine!" he said as he managed to shake Totodile off. "That's just Totodile's way of showing affection."

Elm rubbed his arm and threw a furtive look at Totodile, who was hopping up and down, arms waving madly, mouth wide open and eyes still closed.

"Anyways, Totodile is a Water-type. As you can see, it's very affectionate, but it's also very strong in battle."

"They all look fantastic," I told Elm. I then directed my next words at the Pokémon. "I'd be honored to have any of you on my team. I wish I could pick all of you, but since I can't…I choose you!"

The Pokémon squealed happily as I picked it up. I knew, from that moment on, that me and Cyndaquil were going to be great friends.

"That's a great choice Gabriella! Here, take its Poke Ball," Elm commented, smiling as he handed me the capsule. "Now would you like to give a nickname to Cyndaquil?"

"A…nickname?" I asked, stowing the Poke Ball in my orange bag. "I guess I hadn't thought about that."

I pondered over many names for a few minutes before finally deciding.

"I'll call you Twix. Twix the Cyndaquil. What do you think about that?" I asked my newest friend. Twix happily chittered before running up my arms and resting on my shoulder, his flames gone from his back as he relaxed.

"Guess he likes it," chuckled Elm. "Well, Gabriella, that's all there is. Now, I suppose you'll want to travel to Mr. Pokémon's now. Professor Oak will be there and he…"

Elm continued talking but I didn't hear him, as something had caught my eye in a window to the left. I could have sworn I had seen something red out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked, there was nothing.

"…so how does that sound? Gabriella?" Elm looked at me and I started.

"Huh? Oh, great, Professor Pokémon, Mr. Oak, got it!" I stumbled over my words a little.

"Are you okay Gabriella?" Elm asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just ready to start my adventure, that's all," I quickly told him. I didn't want to bother him with something I had probably just imagined.

"Well then, I guess you can get going. Good luck, and I'll see you when you return from Mr. Pokémon's with his discovery."

"Huh? I thought Oak was giving me something and then I was leaving to travel across Johto."

"Yes, but remember Mr. Pokémon had something he wanted to give me. That was what started this all!" Elm reminded me, again chuckling nervously, clearly worried something was wrong with me.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry! I'll just be on my way then! Thanks Professor, I'll see you soon!"

"Oh, if you need to heal, you can use this machine here!" Elm informed me, pointing to the large white machine I had noticed before.

"Thanks again!" I called as I walked to the door of the lab.

"Gabby, hold on!" shouted an assistant of Oak's I hadn't noticed huddled in the corner of the lab at a small, messy desk. "Take these!"

He handed me a bunch of Potions, spray bottles of medicine that heal minor wounds on Pokémon.

"Hey, thanks!" I gasped, placing them in my bag. "These will come in handy in a tight spot!"

"Yup. Have fun out there."

"You bet," I said and I stepped out the door and walked to New Bark Town's exit, facing Route 29. I looked at Twix on my shoulder.

"Ready buddy?" I asked. "We got a long journey ahead of us."

"_Cynda cynda!_" Twix happily chattered.

"Alright then. Here we go," I said, and I stepped onto Route 29 for the second time in my life, not afraid of the Pokémon awaiting me, Twix happily perched on my shoulder.


End file.
